RvB Ley's Faith
by Admiral StarNight
Summary: RvB fic. Ley was born in to the world of flag worship and hates it. Will she find a way out of the endless cycle or will she be trapped forever under the flag she wants to leave? Ratede M for reasons listed in side. Sarge, Griff, Church, and the others.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is about a kid who lives among the maniacs from episode 39 and 40 that kept killing each other over their flags. THE KID IS NORMAL. rated m for all the swearing/name-calling and sexual thoughts._**

* * *

*Unknown universe, around 1:00 pm*

_Fuck this lesson, third time I've heard it._A girl in blue armor sat at the back of the room staring at the video in total disinterest. It was about the time the blues lost the flags and "hero's" got it back.

"Ley! Are you paying attention? you know I ask questions after videos." A male teacher said in his annoyingly high pithed voice.

The girl, named Ley, gritted her teeth and forced her emerald green eyes on to the teacher. "Yes Mr. Hue." she said, dragging her eyes to screen.

Ley couldn't fucking take it anymore, she was going to get fuckin suicidal if she ever watched this video again. Ley hated this flag-worship religion which was odd given who her parents were. They were the 2nd highest rank next the flag, who held ultimate power. The flag was called "The Rebeley" after the person that founded the blue base, Normad G. Rebeley. Her parents were the only ones allowed to name their kid after the flag, the _fuckin _flag. Her full name was Rebeley, she shortened in to Ley for so her name sounded like a girls name.

"Okay class lunch time. Stand up." Mr Hue said standing up. "Rebeley longest forever."

The class echoed him. "Rebeley longest forever."then the kids ran out of the room and though out the base to their rooms to eat. Another girl put a hand on Ley's shoulder, her regulation red made her dark black hair and blue eyes shine in the dim florescent lighting.

"Ley? You didn't catch a case of the "Camper" did you?" she said stopping Ley in the middle of the hall.

Ley smiled, that joke was old, but Ley loved it. Anyone who didn't show to school was "caught by the Camper," a name given to the one red(or blue) that waited out the battle from behind a rock then killed like one person. "No Grace, just damn tired of the video."

Grace smiled, her blue eyes gleaming. "Come on to my part of the base, were eating the enemy." Grace giggled.

* * *

Ley and Grace sat at the table after eating some meat and crackers. "Ley?" Grace asked.

Ley looked up from the piece of paper she was drawing a flower on, a blue flower of coarse. "What?"

"Don't tell anyone else about this, okay?" Grace voice lowered. "My dad went though a lot of trouble getting the colors for these cookies."

Ley looked up and smiled a thank you to Grace's mother and looked at the cookies. They were red and shaped like the enemy's helmets!

"Your dad better watch it." Ley mumbled around as she took a cookie and savored the smell. She bit in to it and it tasted like a sugar cookie. "mm mm. Red brains."

Grace smiled and broke a coockie in half. "Ha! No red stand a chance against me!" She laughed and finished off the cookie.

* * *

Mr. Hue wanted someone to remind them of he promise we were bound to when born in to the blue base.

"Ley? How about you do it." Mr. Hue tapped his ruler against his helmet causing his visor to pop up so he could stare Ley down.

Ley was banged her head against the wall in her mind, but she stood upand took a deep breath. "The Rebeley is our savor and our guardian. We relish it forever and always, to finally capture both flags is our duty and to honor it is our will." She stopped, pushing a strand of her brown ahir back from her face. "Did I get it right Mr. Hue?"

Mr. Hue smiled a smile that always made the class uncomfortable. The whole class thought he was a closet queer. "Correctomungo Ms. Ley you can take a seat." He turned away, righting stuff that we could study for our test.

"Now class next tues.." was as far as Mr. Hue got. the sound of the disance trumpet, rang though the class room. Mr. Hue vaulted over his desk grabbed the sniper rifle off the wall and bolted out of the room. The whole class jumped up a cheered.

Ley ran away to find the flag unguarded and went upstairs to the big window to watch. Grace followed. They stopped when they saw a sniper shooting though the window. Ley motioned for Grace to put her helemt on and close off the audio. A large flare of light and the floor shook under the duo. Ley crawled forward and checked the soldier, "dead." He would get up at the next trumpet sound anyways.

Ley surveyed the battle and started to name the people she knew best. Sitting on a rock was Mr. Hue, other than being a closet queer he was top sniper,"Mr. Head Shot." Next was Grace's father. "The Fucker," was his nickname because he tea-bagged people_ from his own team_. Next was Ley's dad he often stood on top of the base and rocket launched unsuspecting reds. His nick name Ley stole from when a blue was "rocketed" by a red. "Rocket Whore." Then there was her mother. "Camping Bitch," the name explained its self.

"Look up there!" Grace voice came over the helmet link between the two. Ley's gaze saw a sniper aiming for the roof of the blue base. then Ley saw him fire and then quickly leap across to the roof.

_Not good. _Ley opened up the link that broad casted to her fellow classmates. **_"Class Alpha. this is Ley. A fucking red is headed to the flag, out."_** She shut the link and and crawled down the stairs, Grace taking the other pathway down to the flag.

The blue was standing next to the flag. He was marveling it, he reached out to touch it and...

Ley jumpped out tackling him. The yells of the whole of Alpha Class filled the room. The red armor disappeared under a pile of small blue soldiers. Ley socked the guy so hard the face he passed out. Class Alpha rolled out of the way and got up, dusting off their armor.

"Come on, to the roof. Lets throw him off." Grace spat on the red's armor as Ley and a couple other class mates picked the man up. "Lets go."

* * *

Ley put down the body turning so she could get a better angle on the body throw when two fo the biggest boys, Mark and Wallice, pushed their way to the front of the class gathering on the roof.

"Ley, with respect, let us throw it, we could throw it much father." Mark huffed, his brown-gold eyes boring in to Leys green ones. Ley nodded.

"On my count to 3." Ley waited for the two to pick up the man.

"One!" Ley shouted. A couple of reds and blues looked up at the roof.

"Two!" some of the class joined Ley shouting ever louder, causing more to stop fighting.

**"Three!"**the whole class shouted as the Mark and Wallice heaved the soldier and threw him.....far, very far.

Ley watched smugly as the limp body flew over the fighting mass, who had stopped to watch, and landed right in front of the red base.

"Take that you Fucktards!" Ley yelled and agreeing cheers came from Class Alpha. Ley hit the roof a nd rolled to the right as a missile shook the spot she had been on a second before. _fuckers. _she thought.

* * *

Ley that night sat quietly in bed gently caressing the small blue flower necklace, that hung around her neck. She thought of her 18 birthday coming up soon, she couldn't wait.

* * *

**_My first RvB fic. More to come about Ley, soon I hope too. Please Review, if you don't, I'm still righting the story._**

**_Chapter 2 preveiw:_**

_**Ley sat quietly out of the small sniper emplacement on neutral ground. She finally turned 18, and that's when she gets to fight her first battle. Then she looks over to the red base, a feels her curiosity grow. **What dose the red base look like anyways?** she thought.**_

**_Looks like Ley's in for trouble._**


	2. 2:Curious nights

**_Chapter 2 of my RvsB fic. enjoy.(I don't own Red vs. Blue, I do own Ley though.)_**

* * *

Ley got up from bed to excited to go to sleep after her 18 birthday party . She was going to fight her first real battle, she was going to have to sneak the sniper rifle out if she wanted to use it. Her dad always wanted her to be a "Rocket Whore," just not using those exact words. Ley lept up and threw her armor on, except for her helmet. She quietly stalked outside, avoiding the the temporary guards that stood by the flag, while her mom and dad got some sleep.

* * *

Ley stepped outside in to the cool summer night feeling a slight breeze on her face, ruffled her long brown hair. She quietly slid over and climbed up the cliff, sitting on the sniper emplacement that was located on "neutral" ground. Sht stretched out and took up the prone firing poition and pretended to be looking though the scope of her rifle. She stifled giggles and took a quick glance around, seeing no one she rolled over and stared up at the stars, not noting that someone was watching her.

Then Ley sat up quietly on the small sniper emplacement on neutral ground. She finally turned 18, and that's when she gets to fight her first battle. Then she looks over to the red base, feeling her curiosity grow. _What dose the red base look like anyways?_ she thought. She hopped down and crossed the river, in to red grounds.

* * *

A red sniper had watch duty. He sat in in the window totally silent, gazing over at the blue base from time to time. After two hours of boredom his golden eyes flickered as they caught movement coming out the blue base.

"Well well, what have we here?" he tutted silently to himself. He gazed thought he scope to see a beatuiful young woman in blue armor come out, her hair ruffling slightly in the breeze. Then he took the scope away and watched the dark figure walk toward the sniper emplacement on neutral ground. _Is that really her?_ the guard thought, _the one from the myth?_

He heard a girl was with brown hair and green eyes. She would capture both flags and unite the two groups into one, witch the reds didn't want.

He gazed though the scope turning it to infrared vision and stared at the girl. He zoomed in then immediately put down the sniper rifle, breathing fast and shallow. _No it can't be true.. Rev you must be seeing things._He thought. That girl looked allot like the girl painted in the few works of art that hung around the base. The only difference is the painting depicted her in red armor, this girl wore blue. It also didn't help she was on the reds grounds.

He targeted her, this was outside the laws passed many years ago. _Good night sweetheart._He squeezed the trigger...

* * *

Ley saw a red flash shot towards her and hit the ground as she turned and ran, blind on a quick adrenaline high. She stopped behind the blue base, panting quietly as she regained her breath. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and glanced back around the base. She could _feel_someone, but she couldn't see him/her. Ley shifted her weight to her right foot and blinding pain lanced up her body_. Damn I got hit_. She sat down removing the boots and rolling up the suit to see the blood go everywhere.

_Fuck...this_... Ley limped back inside and sat down in the medical room. She rapped a bandage around the wound and rolled down her suit then she quietly went back to her room.

* * *

After that night, the days(a week to be precise,) before the trumpet sounded. But when the Blues rushed out to meet the reds the reds stood silently staring at the Blues.

One Red stepped forward, a black outline a a flag on his chest. "Blues! How dare you send someone outside of battle to capture our flag!"

a rocket came from the roof of the blue base, Ley glanced up to see her father standing there. "Fuck you! We would never do such a thing!"

Then he fell a red, silent flash "killing him." "My watch last week told me he saw a blue cross into red grounds and you know that's out of the boundary laws we set." The man said. He motioned to a a different person who stepped forward. "Rev saw a girl walk on to our grounds last week," he paused motioning to the blues, "Could you identify her?"

Rev stepped forward and layed the end of the sniper rilfe on Ley's chest. "This one."

Ley brought her own rifle swinging up and caught the red by surprise. "I haven't even left the base since today, redtard." she snarled. She landed on her right leg, causing pain to turn the world white for a few moments. Her leg no longer wanted to keep standing and her fell to the ground.

Rev flipped his visor up, his gold eyes peircing the crumbled form on the ground. "That proves it! I shot her in the right foot when she turned and ran! And yet you deny this _girl_," he spat on the ground "didn't do shit."

Ley heard heard some shouts, though she couldn't tell what they were, and guns firing shots. But someone leaned down next to her, she could feel them, all around, it made her want to kill him. "_Goodnight sweetheart."_a voice whispered before she disappeared into darkness.

* * *

"Ley? Are you okay?" a voice, kind and familiar cut though the darkness. She held on to that voice and used it to settle her swimming mind.

"Uhhh." Ley shook her head. "Damn, Grace?" She opened her green eyes and they adjusted to the dim room, making out a figure leaning over her, her dark hair surrounded her worried face.

"Ley! Your all right! Thank the damn flag your okay." Grace eyes shone as she reached into a bundle and pulled out a red cookie. She handed it to Ley. "Here."

Ley sat up noting the new bandages on her right foot. O_h gosh._She bit in to the cookie and then finished it off very quickly wiping the red crumbs from her face. "Thanks."

Grace's half smile fell from her face. She leaned closer and whispered. "Just consider it the only gift your going to get for a while." Grace's deep blue eyes flashed to the door. "They have two people guarding this room. They want to keep an eye on you, no one trusts you anymore."

Ley's face paled, her nervously fiddled with a piece of her hair. "Do you trust me?"

Grace looked to the floor. "Actually, yes. But I'll be keeping a close eye on you too." She paused. "Just too make sure you don't get discover again _if_ you get out again."

Ley rested a hand on grace's blue armored shoulder. "Thanks allot, I owe you my life." Grace just nodded and left the room.

* * *

~5 months later

Ley sat up in her bed, she wanted to go outside again. She had felt the urge to all day. Thankfully she got her hands on some sleep med and drugged the night guards and her parents. She slipped out of bed not making a sound. Ley had a black flight-suit on, that was almost skin tight, showing just how much she had filled out over the 18 years of her life.

Opening the door quietly her looked at the her guards, asleep, slumped against the wall and smiled. _Dumb asses. Shouldn't of let me cook dinner._ She thought about putting on her armor, but she would blend in better with the night, with this anyways.

She stepped out side and closed her eyes for a brief second, not feeling anything out of place she dodged over to the cliff and started to climb it, back up to the same sniper emplacement. She sat there quietly, staring at the red base, wondering why the red and blue always fought so violently.

Ley climbed back down and stood in the river, letting the freezing water numb the dull pain in her foot. She put a hand on the blue flower necklace that hung around her neck.

As Ley stepped out of the water she was pushed to the ground and strong body layed on top of her. She was too surprised to scream or even say anything. A hand cover her mouth and a male voice whispered in her.

_"Well, well. What have I got here?"_

_

* * *

**Well there you go. Another chapter, another day. Who is attacking Ley? find out in chapter 3.**_


End file.
